Mesogog
Mesogog is a humanoid dinosaur-like being and the main antagonist of Power Rangers: Dino Thunder. He was the monster-form of Anton Mercer. Mesogog is both the sworn enemy of the Dino Rangers and sinister terrorist that wants to conquer the world and return it to the era of dinosaurs. Character History Creation Anton Mercer was on the verge of a scientific breakthrough during an experiment involving dinosaur DNA, when he was accidentally transformed into Mesogog, an evil mastermind with plans to revert the earth to the age of dinosaurs and turn the human race into reptilian creatures like himself. Mesogog and Dr. Mercer have distinct personalities, but share the same body in a Jekyll-Hyde relationship. Each is aware of the other's existence, but also dislikes the situation. In his Mesogog form, he is equipped with cybernetic technology and psionic powers that he uses to torture his enemies, or his allies when he is angry at their failures. Dr. Anton Mercer has an adopted son, Trent Fernandez, who became the White Dino Ranger when he accidentally discovered Mesogog's lab while investigating his father's mysterious comings and goings. Mesogog's Grand Plan In his world domination attempts, Mesogog is assisted by two servants, Elsa, and Zeltrax, a cyborg whom Mesogog created à la Dr. Frankenstein from the ruined body of Tommy Oliver's former associate, Terrence "Smitty" Smith. Mesogog also controls an army of cybernetic dinosaurs called Tyrannodrones which were originally created by Tommy and Anton. Mesogog, like Vexacus and Shimazu, originally hated Lothor and believed him to be an incompetent idiot. Elsa agreed and was quick to refer to Lothor as a buffoon. For some reason, Mesogog believed his first assault on Reefside would be credited to Lothor. It was never revealed if somebody actually suspected Lothor was involved with that. Mesogog eventually overcame his prejudices and teamed-up with Lothor when he discovered that he had "Evil Power Rangers". Mesogog was not fully allied with Lothor, because he did not trust him completely. When Lothor and Mesogog's team-up idea failed, Mesogog betrayed Lothor and shrunk him inside of a jar to add to his collection of experiments. (Lothor and his jar were presumably destroyed with Mesogog's lab at the end of the series.) However, Mesogog had previously told Elsa he already intended to get rid of Lothor even if the team-up resulted in a success. Destruction Eventually Mesogog freed himself of his humanity by using a potion to separate out Dr. Anton Mercer. As a result, his insanity and determination increased. He also rid himself of Elsa when needing an energy supply to power his cannon. It took a bit of deception from the Rangers (using the Dino Gems as bait) to destroy the cannon and Mesogog's base. He would later reappear after the Zords were destroyed, absorbing enough energy from the Dino Gems to survive the explosion and 'evolve' into a self-replicating dinosaur-like monster, known as the Mesomonster. The Mesomonster was far stronger then any other opponent the Dino Thunder Rangers had faced. Eventually, the Dino Rangers had to sacrifice their powers by using all of the energy within the Dino Gems to finally destroy Mesogog once and for all (although they would regain them next season, in the Dino Thunder - SPD teamup). Despite this ordeal, Dr. Mercer fortunately survived the whole ordeal, and was thankful to the Rangers (especially Tommy) at the series' end. Personality Mesogog (while mostly calm) is a villainous, cruel, cynical, sadistic, sinister, cold-blooded, psychopathic, monstrous, and ruthless terrorist that will do anything in his power to ensure his dream of bringing the Earth back into the age of the dinosaurs. Mesogog is also highly authoritative and aggressive, as Elsa and Zeltrax fear him, enough to obey any order from him. He is also very abusive, oppressive, and merciless towards his minions, and punishes them by telepathically attacking them, if they fail him. Mesogog hates the Power Rangers and will stop at nothing to destroy them. Despite his villainous tendencies, he also has a mature, polite, and sophisticated side, although his politeness seems more like hatred and abuse on his victims. Mesogog is a very intelligent and knowledgeable mastermind, and can create very advanced technology and use them for his own benefits. He is also shown to quite deceptive and devious and is an excellent master manipulator that can easily manipulate people all too well if he knows their weaknesses. He is also very confident, but his confidence later heightened to arrogance, egomania, and narcissism, all of which were ironically his main weaknesses which led to his defeat with Dino Rangers. As the Mesomonster, he's far more destructive, obstreperous, monstrous, insane, and violent, and doesn't even talk, only speaking in growling noises and roars. Powers and Abilities First Form *'Enhanced Strength:' In the final part of the two-part team up episode "Thunder Storm", during his Battle with Lothor, Mesogog demonstrated immense physical strength, since he was able to easily lift Lothor over his head and toss him a very far distance. *'Durability: '''Mesogog has thick skin that is quite durable, as shown the final part of the two-part team up episode "Thunder Storm", during his Battle with Lothor were Lothor's Energy Laser Attack had no effect on him. *'Laser''' Vision: From his eyes he can fire a clear yellow energy laser that can inflect massive pain on the opponents head. *'Psionic Brain-Blast:' By focusing energy, Mesogog can fire a beam from his forehead. *'Energy Absorption:' Mesogog can absorb energy in order to transform into his second form. Second Form *'Super Strength:' Having all of the Dino Gems energy, he is one of the strongest opponents the Dino Thunder Rangers have faced in terms of strength, since he was powerful enough to best all five Dino Thunder Rangers in the final battle. *'Super Durability:' Mesogog was nearly invincible, as shown by the fact that he could take multiple hits from the Rangers, get blasted by Conner's Triassic Battlizer and not even get a scratch. *'Mouth Lighting Bolts:' Mesogog could fire powerful blue lighting bolts from his mouth. *'Self-Replicate:' Mesogog has the ability to make multiple copies of himself. Arsenal *'Claws:' Mesogog has clawed hands for combat. *'Tongue Lash:' Mesogog could stretch his tongue to great lengths to grab the other Rangers. *'Thick Tail: '''Mesogog can use his newly equipped thick tail to whip and bash his foes quite effectively. Video game appearances Power Rangers Legacy Wars Mesogog is among the villains who feature in ''Power Rangers Legacy Wars. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Mesogog is voiced by Lathan Gaines who also portrays Anton Mercer. Notes *After separating from Anton Mercer, Mesogog's voice loses its lower pitch, becoming more of a hissing sound. *Mesogog has no Super Sentai counterpart. The main villain of Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger is Creative Messenger Mikela and Visionary Messenger Voffa though they were later used as the two characters "Izzy & Pupperazi" in the episode "Thunder Storm". *Mesogog is similar to Mr. Hyde from The Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde. Anton Mercer, like Dr. Jekyll, invented a potion which turned him into a monster. Mercer is also similar to Dr. Curt Connors from Spider-Man, who becomes the Lizard after inventing a potion with lizard DNA to regenerate his lost right arm. *As Anton Mercer, his relationship with his son is similar to Norman Osborn, aka the Green Goblin's relationship with Harry Osborn, only the difference is that Osborn becomes more monstrous and unsympathetic as time goes by, whether with his double personality or as himself. His relationship with his son did not go well either. With Mercer, he ends up cured, and remained a good man outside his double personality. **Perhaps another more appropriate comparison in Spider-Man would be with Curt Connors, aka the Lizard, as they are both ambitious yet well-intentioned scientists who have made a scientific breakthrough, but was mutated and corrupted as a result of said science. They also have good human selves yet have bad monster sides, as well as are related to some form of reptile. They also have tragic pasts and care deeply about their family and tries their hardest not to lose their humanity. *Alongside Queen Bansheera, Master Org, and Lothor, Mesogog is one of the strongest and most powerful in the entire Power Rangers Franchises. Appearances * Power Rangers Dino Thunder **Episode 1: Day of the Dino Part 1 **Episode 2: Day of the Dino Part 2 **Episode 3: Wave Goodbye **Episode 4: Legacy of Power **Episode 5: Back in Black **Episode 6: Diva in Distress **Episode 7: Game On **Episode 8: Golden Boy **Episode 9: Beneath the Surface **Episode 10: Ocean Alert **Episode 11: White Thunder Part 1 **Episode 12: White Thunder Part 2 **Episode 13: White Thunder Part 3 **Episode 14: Truth and Consequences **Episode 15: Leader of the Whack **Episode 16: Burning at Both Ends **Episode 17: The Missing Bone **Episode 18: Bully for Ethan **Episode 20: It's a Mad Mad Mackerel **Episode 21: Copy That **Episode 22: Triassic Triumph **Episode 23: A Star is Torn **Episode 24: A Ranger Exclusive **Episode 25: Tutenhawken's Curse **Episode 26: Disappearing Act **Episode 27: Fighting Spirit **Episode 28: The Passion of Conner **Episode 29: Isn't it Lava-ly **Episode 30: Strange Relations **Episode 31: Thunder Storm Part 1 **Episode 32: Thunder Storm Part 2 **Episode 33: In Your Dreams **Episode 34: Drawn into Danger **Episode 35: House of Cards **Episode 36: A Test of Trust **Episode 37: Thunder Struck Part 1 **Episode 38/Finale: Thunder Struck Part 2 }} See Also (In terms of making monsters of the week) (Role and Personality) (final villain) References Category:PR Villains Category:Dino Thunder Category:Main PR Villains Category:PR-exclusive Villains Category:Final PR Villains Category:Mesogog's army Category:Monster Enlargers Category:Masterminds Category:Traitors